


Letting Go

by livingthedream



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Desperate!Louis, M/M, Omorashi, Smut, Watersports, blowjob, the other three are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingthedream/pseuds/livingthedream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For kinkmeme prompt: Okay, so, usually Harry is the one who wets himself, so all I want is a desperate Louis. Like, they are home, but for some reason Louis can't go to the bathroom (something is broken or someone else is in there, etc.) and Harry notices and gets turned on. Louis pisses himself and they both get off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my livejournal but I'm putting it here so it's not plagiarized, I'm just moving my works here now! Enjoy!

Louis was the one in charge. Never openly showing weakness he was dubbed the leader of the group even though he acted like a child most of the time. Louis was used to taking care of his younger sisters before One Direction and now he just felt like it was his job to be the one to take care of them. Being the dominant one in his and Harry's relationship made him feel powerful even though Harry topped. Whenever Louis was submissive was when Harry got really into it. He loved seeing Louis lose control. It was a secret kink of his and Harry wanted more of a submissive and desperate Louis. 

They were touring around America in the heat for their first North American tour. They were instructed to drink lots of water so they wouldn't get dehydrated. It was a game between Harry and Louis. To see how inappropriate they could be with the water bottles until one of the other boys would smack them on the head and tell them to get a room. It was all in good laugh and a way to pass time between cities. 

They were on the road going from one city to the next. Niall had gotten a stomach virus and spent most of the time in the bathroom. They knew the bathroom was occupied so they stopped to have a break and get something to make Niall feel better. Louis was taking a nap when they stopped and no one had bothered to wake him up. He woke up when he heard the rowdiness of Liam and Zayn fighting over something and got out of his bunk. 

He took one step before realizing he had to pee. Bladder full of water he had been drinking he winced when he realized a sick Niall was still in the bathroom. He went and joined Harry on the couch disguising the fact that the need to pee was growing. 

"How far away are we? " Louis asked trying to disguise his desperation. 

" Umm about 45 minutes till the hotel." said Harry. 

"Good, I'm tired of this bus!" Louis lied. 

Harry chuckled and looked at Louis. He loved Louis and he just wanted to kiss those lips and all over his body and watch him come undone as he slowly would suck him off and have him coming in his mouth. Harry snapped out of his daydream when he realized he was getting hard. Louis had other plans. Louis licked his lips and leaned against Harrys neck. He began to suck on it making Harry moan. Harry pulled Louis's face up and the two began to kiss. They kissed for about 15 minutes when Louis finally pulled off. He looked at Harry who was flushed with red plump lips and eyes full of lust. 

"We can't do anymore or I'm gunna make a mess in my trousers Haz" Louis said.

" Well just about 30 minutes and we can do whatever we want" Harry said with a wink. 

Louis smiled and began to snuggle Harry. Harry laid louis down so his head was in his lap and the rest of his body was draped over the rest of the couch. Harry rubbed Louis's chest and began to go lower. He began to rub the famous Tommo Tummy, Harry loved his tummy, when Louis slapped his hand away. 

"No please don't touch me there." Louis pleaded

"Why? Are you okay?" 

"Yea I just, I umm... I really have to pee and I dont feel like wetting myself right now."

"Oh umm well do you think you can hold it?"

"Yeah I just need to just lay here and not move I guess." 

Louis began to blush with embarrassment and began to feel the pain of his bladder screaming for him to empty it. Harry's heart beat increased when he heard that about Louis. He was so turned on. Louis was so desperate and Harry just wanted to see him lose it. He heard Louis let out a little whimper and he placed his hand on Louis's soft belly. 

"You're in pain. This will help. I promise."

Louis nodded and let Harry proceed. Harry knew that they were 15 minutes away before Harry could totally have his way with him. For Louis each passing minute was torture. He was scared of losing it right there but Harry's constant rubbing soothed him. By the time Louis was calmed down Harry removed his hand and slowly nudged Louis to get up. 

"Lou were here. Just a few more minutes." 

Louis was glad when he finally stepped off the bus and Harry grabbed his hand as Paul shoved a key card into Louis's hand. Louis was in tears as they rode up the elevator to their room. He just wanted a toilet and wanted it now. Harry grabbed the key card and opened the door. Louis's leg were shaking and Harry noticed how desperate the older boy was. Louis began to walk towards the bathroom when Harry stopped him. 

"Harry let me go! I have to pee or I'm going to wet myself!"

Harry held Louis tight and pushed his thigh between his legs.

"Louis just let go, it's okay." 

Louis had small tears in his eyes but held onto Harry as he finally let go. It took a while to get going but finally he began to feel hot pee come out and spread over his jeans. Harry moaned as he felt hot wetness come from Louis's crotch and onto his thigh. He felt Louis relax and Louis continued to pee all over his lover and their jeans. Harry was aching and he felt like exploding all over his pants when he felt Louis grind his crotch into Harry's after Louis stopped peeing. It didn't take long for Harry to come, releasing a huge load into his pants. Louis continued and soon came in his pants, his come and pee mixing together. Harry kissed Louis and they both laughed as they look down at their pants that were wet and sticky. 

"That was probably the hottest thing ever." Harry said.

"It may have been but I really want a shower. I feel gross!" Louis giggled. 

Harry picked up Louis and the two went into the shower. Harry now knew of a way to get a desperate Louis and began to plan how he could make it happen again.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up in the hotel room bright and early, his arms wrapped around his boyfriend. Both were naked, so Harry pressed his chest against Louis's back, the feel of Louis's skin was one of Harry's favorite things, but Louis's tummy was probably his favorite. He ran his fingers over the pooch of his belly, feeling how soft and squishy and real it was. 

He felt the soft hairs of his happy trail and Harry rubbed at the skin there. He felt Louis stir beneath him and Louis turn over, facing Harry now waking up. Louis rubbed his eyes and Harry pulled him closer, their legs tangling up into each other. 

"Hi." said a very sleepy Louis. 

"Hi, did you sleep well?" 

"Well considering what we did before bed was exhausting, yes I would say i slept well." 

"We better start getting ready we have like 30 minutes till we have to be downstairs."

"I wish for once we could just lay in bed and do nothing!" 

"Just a few more weeks and then we will be home, in our bed, in our flat, just us, I promise." Harry said kissing Louis passionately. 

Harry climbed on top of Louis still kissing him. Harry could feel himself and Louis hardening as he pulled off of Louis's mouth and began to kiss him on the neck. He went lower kissing his chest, kissing Louis's nipple and Louis whimpered greatly when Harry sucked on one of them. He kissed his tummy, and finally he was kissing on Louis's thighs. 

Louis was whimpering and whining, his cock hard against his belly. Harry kissing down his body was one of his favorite things and Harry was sure teasing him. Harry grabbed Louis's cock which caused Louis to gasp. He kissed the sticky head, and went down the shaft, Louis grabbing and breathing heavily. Harry went back up the shaft and engulfed the head. Louis's back arched and Harry sucked harder. 

"Christ Harry, I'm gunna come." Louis gasped out. 

Louis's back arched as he released into Harry's mouth, moaning Harry's name. Harry kissed Louis on the cheek and put his hand over heart. He felt his heart rate slowing back to normal and felt his chest heave up and down. Harry loved the way Louis looked after an orgasm. It was so intimate and loving and only Harry got to make Louis feel this way. He smiled at Louis who smiled back and they begin to kiss. 

Whilst kissing, Harry looked over at the clock. They only had ten minutes to get ready and go downstairs. They both began throwing on clothes and Harry went to the bathroom. He threw Louis his toothbrush and some toothpaste and he relieved himself and brushed his teeth. Harry knew Louis wouldn't be able to use the bathroom for a while if he didn't go now and Harry began to think of a plan to get Louis all desperate and wet like yesterday. Harry began to get hard at the thought. 

He finished brushing his teeth and exited the bathroom. Louis grabbed their phones, chucking Harry his. They both made sure they had everything and left the room. They entered the elevator and went downstairs. Everyone else was there already and they were a little late. Paul and the others grabbed them and went out the front. 

Lights and screaming girls surrounded them as they climbed into the vans. Louis and Harry were in the back and the others occupying the rest. Louis rested his head on Harry's neck when they were away from the lights and fans. It was a silent ride. They arrived at the venue shortly and got out. 

They followed Paul around the unfamiliar place and soon found themselves in a room that was fit for them. Harry and Louis attacked the food in the room, having not eaten breakfast. Paul was going over the schedule and Harry paid close attention. He figured that he could keep Louis from using the bathroom all day. This caused Harry to smirk to himself. 

Louis got up off the couch as Paul announced they were going to the first interview now. Harry grabbed Louis's hand and pulled him away from the bathroom, Louis obviously not happy. Paul shoved a water bottle in each of their hands, telling them all they better stay hydrated because the concert was outside and the risk of overheating was great. Harry knew this would be torture for Louis and his plan began. 

Interview after interview Harry watched Louis squirm around, distracted by something. Harry knew what it was as he smiled to himself. Louis was desperate and Harry knew. Louis began to bite his lip. Harry watched as Louis adjusted his pants, probably moving them so there would be less pressure on his bladder. 

After the last interview they all got up and went off. Louis was still in the chair he had been in for the last few hours. Harry looked at Louis. His eyes were watery and he looked like he was in pain. 

"Harry, I can't get up." Louis said, choking up.

"Yes you can Lou, come on."

"I can't. If I get up, I might wet myself."

Harry sensed the fear in his tone and the desperation. Louis was in pain and Harry felt himself harden at the sound of his voice. 

"Louis, if you get up, I will get you to a toilet, just get up."

Louis got up, holding his crotch. Harry looked and saw his swollen belly. His bladder was stretched to the brink and Louis could lose it any second now. Harry grabbed Louis's other hand and led him out. Louis was practically waddling down the hall and tears were running down his face. Harry led Louis into the men's bathroom that was the closet. Louis was already unbuttoning his pants before they even got in the door. Louis was about to pull out his cock when Harry stopped him, locking the door, eyes filled with lust. 

"Harry, what are you doing, I really have to go."

"Take off your pants and shoes." Harry said, sternly. 

Scared and desperate Louis took off his shoes and threw his pants and shoes to the side. Harry walked over to Louis and pressed his hands on his tummy, right where his bladder is. Louis groaned and whimpered. Harry pressed harder and Louis almost shouted at the pain. 

Harry got on his knees. He moved one hand down and grabbed Louis's cock through his boxer briefs. With the other hand he pressed down on his bladder and felt a spurt escape from his cock and a whine escape from Louis. "Louis, just let go, trust me." and with that Harry pressed as hard as he could and felt Louis's cock release the piss he had been desperately holding back. Harry felt his hand get warm and get covered in pee. Louis moaned that he was finally getting relief and Harry was leaking precome in his own pants. After a while Louis finally stopped. He was red faced and embarrassed, but Harry was too engulfed in lust to notice.

Louis reached down and cupped Harry's erection. He pulled Harry's cock out and stroked it. Harry threw his head back as Louis stroked him a few more times before he came all over Louis's hand. Both boys kissed each other and began to laugh. Louis peeled off his boxers and threw them in the trash. He cleaned up and put his clothes back on as Harry cleaned the come off of him and washed his hands. Luckily there was a drain in the bathroom so they didn't have to worry about the floor. They made sure they were presentable and walked out the door. 

Later that night Louis punished Harry for making him do that by tying him up and teasing him till he fell apart. Louis knew he would really have to get Harry back for the two times and as they fell asleep, Louis began to plan revenge.


End file.
